The Hottest Summer
by verinavioletta
Summary: "Chihaya! Bangun! Kita ada dimana? " ucap Taichi penuh ketakutan Hitam, gelap, dan panas! Terjebak dalam ruangan aneh. Apa yang harus mereka perbuat?


Hajimemashite! This is my first story. ^^

I hope u will like it :D

Saat itu di jepang sedang musim panas terpanas sepanjang masa. Klub karuta masih seperti biasa, mereka masih bermain karuta dengan hawa yang sepanas itu. Kalau diperkirakan mungkin 40 derajat panasnya. Bayangkan kelas klub karuta sudah seperti oven atau microwave saja. Apalagi klub karuta tidak mempunyai alat penyejuk AC atau pun kipas angin sampai sekarang.

Saat di pertengahan bermain karuta..

"Argggggghhhhh" teriak chihaya sambil mengibaskan baju tedy bearnya

"Gak kuat! Gak kuat! Hari ini sungguh panas!" Kata Nishida sambil memakan bakpao yang isinya ice cream -,-

Mereka sungguh sungguh tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bila di panggang seperti ini.

"AH! Chotto!" kana tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa kana-chan?" tanya chihaya

"Gommen semuanya, hari ini aku harus pergi. Ada pelanggan kimono di toko ibuku, bawaan nya sedikit repot. Jadi hari ini aku harus membantunya. Gommen minna! Aku minta maaf sekali. Sampai nanti!" Kana-chan langsung membawa tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan klub karuta.

*Trrrr.. Trrrr…* handphone tsukue bergetar dan ia segera mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"Tsukue-kun! Bisa-bisanya kau lupa dengan sesuatu yang penting! Ada dimana kau ini sekarang? Guru lesmu sudah ada di rumah, kenapa kau bisa lupa seperti itu? Cepat pulang!" kata seseorang dengan nada sedikit membentak ditelepon. Yang ternyata itu adalah ibunya Tsukue-kun.

"Gezz, aku benar-benar lupa bu. Maaf. Aku akan segera pulang." Jawab Tsukue tanpa piker panjang lagi. " Gommenasaii, minna. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Eh?" chihaya makin bingung dengan makin berkurangnya orang.

Sekarang mereka tinggal bertiga di kelas karuta, Taichi, Chihaya, dan Nishida.

"Nishida, kau juga tidak pergi seperti mereka kan?" tanya Taichi curiga karena Nishida dari tadi sudah liat-liat handphonenya sejak tadi.

"Yaaa, Taiiichiii, kau ini kenapa bicaranya begitu?" Nishida bicara ketakutan sementara tatapan chihaya dan taichi sudah tajam terhadap Nishida karena kelihatan sekali! Nishida dari tadi ingin keluar karena tasnya sudah ditenteng kemana-mana.

*Kriiiiing.. * seperti dugaan , handphone nishida berbunyi dan mereka berdua punya firasat buruk sekarang. Aura pink memancar disekitar Nishida ketika dia mengangkat teleponnya.

Kebingungan Taichi dan Chihaya makin menjadi saat Nishida mejawab orang yang ada ditelepon dengan kata-kata yang tidak diharapkan, seperti "Dimana? Kapan? Sekarang?! Oh, baiklah. Kau tunggu saja."

Sudah tidak diragukan lagi! 100% benar Nishida akan pergi. Dengan satu kata dia berkata "Summimasen!" dan Nishida langsung lari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Taichi dan Chihaya sudah menjadi setan! Mereka marah marah marah sangat! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hari juga sudah terlalu panas. Bayangkan saja! 40 derajat itu rasanya sudah seperti terjebak di tengah-tengah gurun gobi.

Suasana seketika menjadi hening karena sekarang tinggal mereka berdua, tentunya Taichi dan tak lama mengambil rekaman untuk melanjutkan latihannya. Tapi Taichi segera menahan tangan chihaya.

"Chihaya-chan, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau latihan terus tanpa henti kau bisa menjadi gila nantinya. Untuk hari ini saja kita beristirahat. Hanya hari ini saja, aku mohon chihaya." Kata taichi membujuk dengan terengap-engap karena hari yang panas. Keringat taichi sudah hamper satu ember. Melihat keadaan ini Chihaya tidak tega dengan Taichi yang sudah jadi temannya sejak kecil.

"Tapi Taichi?" Chihaya masih ragu untuk tidak latihan

"Kumohon Chihaya. Kita tidak bisa begini terus" Taichi kembali memohon

"Baiiklaah, untuk hari ini saja. Ah! Taichi!"

"Apa?"

"Kita pergi ke sana! Nanti ada festival teddy bear XD! Ayo taichi! Kesana-kesana!" sejenak dan baru pertama kalinya chihaya melupakan karuta.

"Baiklah, untuk rekreasi kita. Ayo kita kesana!"

"Yattta!"

Akhirnya merekapun pergi ke festival tersebut. Tak jauh dari sekolah mereka, festival teddy bear ini sangat langka. Festival ini cukup mengundang banyak pengunjung khususnya para mahasiswi juga anak-anak hingga ibu-ibu karena ibu-ibu ini yang memnemani anak-anaknya. -,-

Tak jauh dari pusat kota Jepang , Tokyo. Taichi dan chihaya beberapa jam menikmati festival tersebut. Seperti biasa chihaya yang tergila-gila akan teddy bear tidak bisa menahan kegilaannya. Dari stand ke stand dia selalu berteriak "KAWAAAII XD!", Taichi Cuma bisa pasrah melihat tingkahnya. Tapi. Sepertinya taichi justru senang kalau dia seperti ini. hahaha

Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira, setidaknya ini menenangkan mereka daripada bermain karuta seharian di cuaca yang sangat panas ini. Kelelahan berkeliling, Taichi dan Chihaya duduk di sebuah taman yang masih bernuansa teddy bear. Ice Cream vanilla dan banana berbetuk teddy bear menemani panasnya hari setelah festival tersebut.

"Taichi." Sahut chihaya pelan sambil menyantap icecreamnya

"Ya?" taichi menengok kearah chihaya yang masih terlihat asyik dengan icecreamnya

"Arigatou ne?" chihaya tersenyum lebar

*blussssh* "t-t-terimakasih untuk apa?" kata taichi dengan gagapnya

"Untuk semuanya. J" Chihaya kembali tersenyum lagi dan muka taichi sudah merah semerah-merahnya. "Hari ini sangaaaaat indah, meskipun tidak bermain karuta tapi rasanya aku tetap senang. Gezzz.. Semenjak SMP aku selalu sendiri bermain karuta, teman-temanku tak ada yang mau ataupun tertarik dengan karuta. Padahal kan karuta itu menyenangkan? Benar kan Taichi?" Lanjut chihaya

"a-a-ah,, i-i-ya."

"Kukira hanya bermain karuta aku bisa sesenang ini, ternyata tidak. Tapi Karuta tidak jauh lebih menyenangkan lagi. Apalagi sekarang ada kau, nishida, tsukue-kun, juga kana-chan. Aku saaaaaangat bahagia. ^^"

Masih dalam kebingungannya taichi tersenyum "Iya. Karuta, memang menyenangkan. Ayo pulang!"

"Taichi, aku.."

"kenapa chihaya?"

"etto.. mau masuk sanaaa!" tunjuk chihaya kea rah rumah berhantu yang katanya semua orang yang keluar dari sana mati ketakutan. HIIII. Apalagi taichi mashima ini paling anti sama hantu-hantu'an. Haah, sebenarnya dia ini laki-laki atau bukan siih?

Muka evil chihaya muncul, lidahnya sudah menjulur keluar dan berdesis-desis mirip ular cobra."khukhukhu, untuk sekedar hiburan, lihat taichi ketakutan itu memang pilihan terbaik." Seru chihaya dalam hati

"Ch-chi-haya chan. P-p-pulang, ini sudah malam" muncul efek suram dan aura hitam di sekitar taichi

"Ayolaaah. Ayo. Ayo. Ayo. Sekaliiiiii" chihaya menunjukan muka memelas nya dan! Akhirnya Taichi setuju setelah di bujuknya berjam-jam (woops, berlebihan ==')

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke rumah hantu tersebut.

"Muahahhahahha" ini yang terseram dari yang paling seram. Bukan Hantunya! Tapi chihayanya. Melihat taichi yang sengsara chihaya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua orang yang masuk didalamnya, termasuk hantunya terdiam dan tak bergerak melihat chihaya yang seperti itu.

*chihaya dalam hatinya *  
Khukhukhukhu.. Taichi , kena kau! Kau sama sekali tak berubah dari kecil. Kau selalu menghina ku ketika kita SD karena aku takut sama Ju-on . Sejak saat itu aku melatih diri untuk tidak takut. Ternyata dia masih bukan laki-laki pemberani, dia malah lebih takut dariku. Konyol nya dirimu.

*NYIHIHIHIHIHIHI* sound effect dari sadako yang tiba-tiba lewat.

*ARGGGGGGGGHH* suara-suara teriakan dimana-mana. Taichi cuma bisa bersembunyi di belakang chihaya seperti anak kecil yang menangis ketakuan dibelakang ibunya sendiri. Taichi Cuma bisa teriak-teriak gak jelas di belakang chihaya.  
Lorong demi lorong mereka lewati, suasana masih terlihat aneh karena chihaya yang tak kunjung berhenti tertawa.  
Mereka tiba di satu lorong yang bertema ju-on sekarang. Chihaya berusaha menakuti taichi dengan rambut panjangnya.

*Kresssek* suara serak-serak makin menakuti mereka. Anginnya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin.

"Taiiiichiiii.. Taichhiiii" chihaya masih berusaha menakuti taichi

"Yaaa… chihaya hentikan itu!"

"Taichi itu ada apa!?"

"Apa?! Apa?! WAAAAAA.. "

*WUUUUUSH* tiba-tiba hantu putih dengan kain panjang melayang-layang (melayang karena ada talinya sih)

*BRUK!* Taichi langsung reflex mendorong chihaya kuat-kuat.

suasana semuanya menjadi gelap seketika itu juga

"Khhh, sssaakiiit. Kita dimana, chihaya-chan? Chihaya?" kata taichi setengah sadar.

Suasana hitam, gelap, panas. "ini? Dimana? Kenapa gelap sekali? Ah! Handphone-handphone." Sementara taichi mencari handphone, berusaha membangunkan chihaya juga. "Chihaya, bangun! Kita ada dimana?"

Saat sedang sibuk mencari, chihaya tetap tak kunjung bangun. "Ah! Ini dia!" setelah taiichi menemukan handphonenya langsung mencari chihaya dengan sinar hpnya yang terbatas.

"Chihaya!" dia langsung menuju kea rah chihaya berusaha membangunkannya. Tapi tak juga bangun. Taichi mulai ketakutan. Ia meraba-raba dinding, sekitar situ. Lalu ditemukannya pintu kayu. Tapi Pintu itu terkunci rapat. Taichi makin ketakutan, sementara chihaya masih terbaring.

"Sebenarnya ini dimana?" gumam taichi dalam hati yang penuh takut sekarang. Lebih takut dari pada melihat ju-on atau sadako berjuta-juta kali.

See you next part. ^^


End file.
